Secretos
by kurooha
Summary: Shiori sabe que Kurama oculta algo pero lo único que es capaz de hacer es ver el sufrimiento oculto de su hijo hasta que él se va, siendo esa quizá la última vez que lo vea.


¡Dark ha vuelto! ¡Estoy contenta de haber publicado algo después de tanto tiempo...! para más detalles se puede leer en las notas de autora del final XD Ahora tan solo os quiero avisar de lo que NO os vais a encontrar en el fic. Si, es sobre Kurama y su madre, otra vez y no, no es incesto ni nada por el estilo, el amor que pueda haber aquí es el que puede tener una madre a un hijo. Y con el aviso dicho, os dejo con el one-shot.

**Secretos**

La comida ya se estaba enfriando pero él no parecía tener demasiada hambre para comer o no tenía ganas de estar ahí en esos momentos.

Volví a suspirar al ver lo que hacía. Tenía el presentimiento de que escondía algo, siempre tenía algo oculto y nunca había conseguido saber el qué.

Quería saberlo, quería saber cual era su problema y ayudarlo en todo lo que hiciera falta, porque después de todo para eso soy quien soy para él, pero él no quería decirme nada y yo no quería obligarle a hacer algo que él no quisiera.

Se va. Se levantó de la silla y sin mirarme se fue hacía su habitación cerrando la puerta consigo.

Intenté mantenerme fuerte, inspiró aire en un intento de evitar llorar y lo conseguí como casi cada día solía pasar.

Era fuerte el dolor de saber que había alguien que sufría cada día delante de tus propios ojos. Un sufrimiento que, seguramente, la otra gente es incapaz de ver, pero él no puede hacer nada para evitar el hecho de que su madre pueda ver que le pasa algo aunque él no diga nada.

Era doloroso ver su estado a veces, era doloroso saber que estaba mal y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

La incapacidad de no poder hacer nada para ayudar al ser que más quieres resulta ser un dolor con el que tienes que convivir durante el resto de tu vida.

Podría arrodillarme delante de él y suplicarle una tras otra vez que me dijera que le pasaba porque tengo derecho a saberlo, pero no... Eso era algo que ni yo misma me perdonaría si lo hiciera.

Sacudí varias veces  la cabeza. Era demasiado cansado tener que pensar siempre en eso, así que recogí los platos aún llenos de comida y me fui a la cama.

Pasé mi mano por la cinta que recogía mi cabello para dejarlo suelto y después de haberme puesto algo cómodo para poder dormir, me tapé entre las sabanas.

Cerré por unos momentos los ojos, recordando años pasados, años en los cuales no vivían con mentiras que dolían, cuando mi hijo aún era un niño y dormíamos juntos.

Siempre había sido alguien diferente comparado con los niños de su edad, tenía una mente de adulto, hasta cuando tenía corta edad y, a veces, eso me asustaba. Parecía irreal, un niño que nunca pidió llorando un juguete cuando yo le decía que no podía comprárselo, un niño sin caprichos, que se conformaba con todo lo que tenía sin pedir más.

Era como si en vez de tener un niño tuviera un adulto más.

Suspiré. Un suspiro cansado, dolorido, un suspiro de una mujer que ya estaba perdida sin saber que rumbo tomar para intentar ayudar al ser que más quería en el mundo.

Sacudí otra vez al cabeza y volví a cerrar los ojos en un intento de poder dormir, pero duró poco cuando sentí voces que provenían de la habitación de su hijo, como cada noche pasaba.

Me levanté como pude y me acerqué hacía la puerta de su habitación que estaba cerrada. Acerqué mi oreja a la puerta y me puse a escuchar.

Y sentí lástima. Lástima de mí, por tener que hacer esas cosas. Lástima de tener que escuchar a mi propio hijo a escondidas. Lástima de no saber como enfrontar las cosas.

Me aparté de la puerta para dejar que mi espalda se apoyara en la pared y miré hacía la pared.

Lamentablemente, había escuchado lo suficiente para saber quien estaba allí. Solo se había escuchado la propia voz de su hijo y otra voz masculina, ni tan grave para ser adulto ni tan infantil para ser un niño. Ese debía de ser el que venía cada noche a visitarlo, hablar un poco y luego irse.

Lo sorprendente era que no entraba por la puerta, ni salía por la puerta.

Habían tantas cosas que no sabía, vivía en la ignorancia, vivía sin conocer realmente a mi hijo y eso es lo más triste que le puede pasar a una madre.

Volví a la cama para ya poder dormir tranquilamente, aunque aún así, con la culpabilidad de tener que espiar a mi hijo.

·······················

Fruncí el ceño al recibir los rayos del sol que pasaban por los agujeros de la ventana y cerré los ojos fuertemente para intentar mantenerme un rato más durmiendo, pero no funcionó y por lo tanto, me vi obligada a levantarme y hacer algo.

No me sorprendió ver a mi hijo en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Era algo rutinario, el pan de cada día. Y me sonrió al verme levantada.

Esa sonrisa suya.

La que parecía una cosa y resultaba ser otra.

La sonrisa en la que demostraba una falsa felicidad, la que demostraba que había algo oculto.

Miré la mesa para darme cuenta de que ya estaba preparada, pero con un error. Una servilleta, los cubiertos y un vaso para solo una persona.

Por lo que se ve, pudo entender perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, diciéndome que él, como se había levantado temprano, ya había comido.

No le di más importancia al asunto y me senté a la mesa justo cuando él puso el plato en la mesa.

Le sonreí, dándole así las gracias por la comida. Normalmente, suele ser al revés, el hijo esperaba a que su madre le hiciera la comida y era él quien le daba las gracias a su madre por la comida. Pero él siempre había querido ayudar, algo que nunca le he negado mientras lo hiciera sin tener que ser obligado, pero ahora, desde que me puse enferma lo había empeorado todo por decirlo de alguna manera.

Me sentía inútil, débil, una anciana que lo único que podía hacer era sentarse y mirar el cielo mientras los días iban pasando. Era como un estorbo en la vida de mi hijo, pero cada vez que me levantaba para hacer algo, allí estaba él, diciéndome que me fuera a descansar, que ya se ocuparía él de lo que se tuviera que hacer.

Tampoco era malo. Estaba orgullosa de que mi hijo fuera amable y esperaba que nunca cambiara, pero... yo quería demostrar que era su madre, quería hacerle la comida, quería hacer algo por él, y yo misma sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Era un caso de querer y no poder.

Era un caso de sentirme como una molestia.

Comencé a comer, la verdad es que su comida estaba muy buena, la ironía de todo eso es que a veces, hasta yo misma, sentía celos de él, y a veces, sentía orgullo.

Lo miré, estaba de espaldas a mí, limpiando lo que había ensuciado mientras había estado cocinando. Era lo que se llamaba el hijo perfecto, como toda la gente decía. Comentarios como el 'que hijo más atractivo que tienes', 'es muy amable', 'ya me gustaría que mi hijo siguiera su ejemplo', los recibía cada día.

Pero que equivocados que estaban.

Mi hijo no era perfecto, mi hijo estaba sufriendo lo que otros nunca podrán llegar a sufrir.

Sentí sus labios posarse en una de mis mejillas para darme un beso y decirme que se iba y que no regresaría hasta la hora de cenar.

Como siempre hacía.

Eso era una de las cosas que me hacía sospechar. No es que no pudiera salir, era como se iba y como regresaba, eran cosas que mis ojos veían que la otra gente era incapaz de ver, era ver tantas cosas sin sentidos que por mucho que negaras que no pasaba nada, tu misma sabías que estabas engañándote.

Pero no podía hacer nada, tan solo seguir viviendo esa mentira de sufrimiento, ¿o no?

Él debería de tener alguna razón por querer ocultarme alguna cosa, algo que le hiciera no querer decirme sus problemas. Quizá por el hecho de que tema que me pueda pasar algo sabiendo que estoy débil. Supongo que no sabe que siendo su madre sé cuando está mal y cuando esta feliz, supongo que cree que no siento que me esta engañando, supongo que no sabe que esto nos está haciendo más daño a ambos que si lo dijera todo.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

La obligación de algo que no se quiere hacer es algo que no puedo hacer. Yo misma siempre quise tener un hijo. Siempre soñé en como seria, pero nunca llegué a pensar en que sería como él, él ha superado mi imaginación. Y yo misma me prometí que, cuando tuviera el bebé, sería una buena madre, lo ayudaría y nunca le haría hacer cosas que él no quisiera hacer, pero entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?

¿Qué puedo hacer cada vez que lo veo irse hacía algo oculto para mí?

Nada, tan solo rezar para que vuelva, que no le pase nada malo, que vuelva para darme su compañía, que no me deje sola para siempre, que me deje curar las heridas invisibles que tiene.

·······················

Siento la boca seca, haciéndome despertar para ir a buscar a la cocina un vaso de agua.

Todo estaba oscuro, la noche no dejaba rastro de luz excepto los rayos de las luces de las farolas que entraban por los agujeros de las persianas, pero aún así, podía ver el cuerpo de mi hijo tumbado en el sofá.

Me acerqué a él, dejando olvidado el motivo del que me había levantado y me arrodillé para poderle ver mejor la cara. No podía ver demasiado, así que le pase suavemente los dedos. Abrí una pequeña lámpara con una luz bastante suave para no levantarlo y me volví a fijar en él.

Su rostro lo decía todo.

Cansancio.

El cansancio que yo conocía y tenía cada vez que venía de una visita del médico, el cansancio que puede tener un adulto, pero él... él no tendría que estar así...

Le aparté varios mechones que tapaban partes de su rostro y suspiré. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía dormir, que no lo tocaba ni nada.

Aparté mi mirada de su rostro al ver que movía uno de los brazos buscando una mejor posición y me fijé en la ropa. Sucia, rasgada, y manchas. Manchas rojas, manchas de sangre que hicieron estremecerme.

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Vigilando que no se despertara, le arremangué la manga del brazo que antes había movido para poder ver lo que no creía ver, pero que a la vez sabía que vería.

Heridas.

Cortes, algunos profundos, algunos no.

No todos de esa noche, algunos ya estaban cicatrizados.

Cerré los ojos en un intento de no emitir ningún ruido de dolor, cada corte que tenía me hacía daño.

Estaba mal y no podía hacer nada.

Odiaba esa situación, odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando, lo odiaba todo.

Viendo que si seguía así no podría evitar el llanto, lo tapé con la manta y cerré la luz para verlo por última vez en la oscuridad de la noche.

No hace falta decir que fue grande la sorpresa que me llevé cuando, justo cuando me iba a levantar para irme hacía la cocina, esos ojos de sufrimiento oculto me miraron.

Me sonrió medio dormido y se intentó levantar. Pero mis propias manos le hicieron quedarse tumbado y le besé la mejilla, dándole las buenas noches que aún no había recibido y me fui.

No era como mi hijo, pero tampoco era una estúpida para no saber que él ya se habría dado cuenta de lo que había visto, al igual que se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que estaba intentando evitar, pero no podía hacer nada. Una mujer de mi edad y en mi estado, tan solo es algo más en la vida que no se puede mover.

Al cabo de un rato, volví a tumbarme en la cama no sabiendo si olvidar lo que había visto para dormir y al día siguiente hacer algo o ir otra vez hacia él para que pedir que, al menos, me explicara algo de lo que pasaba. Aunque tan solo fuera un 'estoy bien', me conformaba con cualquier cosa que dijera su boca para calmar un poco la situación.

No hizo falta que pensara más, sin hacer mucho ruido un cuerpo se tumbo en mi cama y me abrazó por detrás, acomodando su cabeza en mi espalda y dándome un 'buenas noches, mama', que me tranquilizó.

Vi que él seguía siendo mi hijo, que aunque me ocultara algo, seguía teniéndome presente y eso tan solo con un abrazo, dormir junto a él como cuando era pequeño y con unas simples palabras para dormir.

·······················

Abrí los ojos de golpe y giré la cara para ver si él seguía en la cama. Y así era, aún estaba dormido, aún con cara de cansancio pero con más tranquilidad, algo que también me hizo sentir a mí.

Como deseaba que fuera todas las mañanas algo así, como deseaba que no hubiera eso escondido que hacía todo complicado, como deseaba que él fuera alguien normal y que pudiera ser feliz.

Ya no tenía porque negarlo, sabía que él no era normal, era alguien especial, como un regalo de Dios o, quizá no, contando el hecho de que si de verdad fuera un regalo de Dios no tendría porque sufrir.

Lo volví a mirar haciendo que yo misma sonriera y le diera un beso en la frente, haciendo que él lentamente abriera los ojos y me saludara.

Y, como siempre, sonrío.

No, no era la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Esta demostraba más felicidad, y no tan solo se podía ver en la sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos también lo demostraba, ¿pero hasta cuando duraría?

Supongo que vio la mirada preocupada que hice, porque su sonrisa desvaneció y me miró, haciéndome daño con tan solo esa mirada que parecía perforar todo mi ser.

No dije nada, él tampoco.

Ambos sabíamos a donde había llegado esa situación y él mismo sabía que ya no le quedaba más remedio que decirme algo.

Y así fue, no tardó en disculparse por lo que estaba pasando y en asegurarme de que no me preocupara, que no había ningún problema, que todo estaba bien.

Supongo que no quería hablar sobre las cicatrices que tenía, supongo que eso era algo que podría tirar al mar lo de todo va bien, pero ahora que estaba no podía tirar atrás.

Como pude, con el valor suficiente que nunca pensé tener se lo pregunté, quién era la persona que venía cada noche a hablar con él y cómo que no entraba por la puerta, qué era lo que me ocultaba, qué significaban esas heridas y el dolor que llevaba cada día.

Y no hubo respuestas.

Tan solo su mirada otra vez clavada en la mía, quizá en busca de alguna excusa que no hiciera daño a la salud de su madre, tan solo creyendo que así me haría menos daño cuando resulta que era lo contrario.

Pero otra vez, nada, tan solo el silencio que me mataba. Que me mataba, a mí, a él, a ambos, hasta que él mismo decidió salvarnos del silencio al volver hablar.

¿Qué dijo?

Nada que no supiera.

Quizá... no quería contarme la verdad, quizá era más feliz viviendo esa mentira, o quizá la propia verdad le hacía daño a él mismo.

Vino otra disculpa de su parte, diciendo que se tenía que ir.

Un ir durante unos días, un ir sin fecha de regreso, un ir que me produjo más dolor.

Me aseguró de que todo estaba bien, de que cuando volvería me explicaría más detalles sobre lo que estaba pasando, aunque aún así sin explicarle del todo, me dijo que cuando regresara sería todo para mi y que disfrutaríamos como hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos, que me llevaría a sitios y no sé cuantas ilusiones más.

Estaba haciéndose un futuro, pero sentía que él mismo no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Una madre es mucho más que la persona que te dio a la vida, una madre sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta y eso seguramente él no lo tenía muy claro.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, más lento, con más cariño, como si quizá este fuera el último que me diera y me sonrío, como esta mañana. Podía notar como, por unos momentos, la felicidad recorría por su cuerpo y me abrazó sin decir nada, un abrazo breve pero con mucho significado y se fue.

Desapareció al cerrar la puerta.

Y no pude más.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, poniendo mis puños apretados en el suelo, dejando caer las lágrimas que tanto tiempo llevando evitado, dejándome poder gritar de dolor, pudiéndome desahogar.

Sabía que esa despedida podía significar mucho más que una despedida de un par de días.

Sabía que quizá esa era la última vez que lo veía.

Me había quedado sola, con el sufrimiento que vive conmigo.

Sola en una casa con preguntas, qué he hecho para que pasara todo esto, qué he hecho para que mi propio hijo no me dijera que le pasaba, por qué no me di cuenta el día en que comenzó su dolor.

Seguía llorando y gritando, aunque supiera que eso no solucionaría nada, era algo que ya no podía evitar. Toda mi fuerza de voluntad se había ido con él...

Me levanté, de golpe, y me dirigí, como pude, hacía su habitación.

Donde acabé con todas las mínimas esperanzas que había tenido pensando en que realmente regresaría pronto.

Toda la habitación recogida, vacía completamente de ropa y con un papel en la cama con dos simples palabras.

Me tiré a la cama, dejando que el papel volara hacia el suelo y dejé que las lágrimas sacaran lo mejor de mi, esperando que ellas, junto el dolor que tenía acumulando hicieran que al volver abrir los ojos todo volviera a ser como lo que un principio fue, lo que había sido cuando ambos eran felices, ¿pero volvería a pasar eso?

Cansancio.

Venía otra vez...

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, mi mente estaba cansada...

No podía moverme en esos momentos y me quedé dormida, aún llorando, aún con la esperanza de que al abrir los ojos me encontrara a mi hijo en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

Tan solo dos palabras era lo que había quedado entre ellos, una disculpa.

_Lo siento._

············

N/A: Bueno, antes de nada lo que os dije al principio. Diría un 'lo siento', pero he estado más de tres semanas enferma y después he cogido una fase de 'prefiero no ser que ser', así que me ha impedido poder escribir al menos que sea un párrafo a la semana de lo cual salía algo sin sentido, ya que comenzaba algo, lo dejaba a medias y me iba a comenzar otra cosa, así que tengo ocho documentos que me van de camino a fic pero que no son nada. De todas formas, no puedo disculparme porque no soy quien controla mi estado de ánimo ni nada.

Ahora ya miraré de ir subiendo los otros fics, solo necesito tiempo para poder organizarme y tener todo en orden.

Sobre el fic, la verdad es que este fic era para dar muestras de vida, un '¡sips, soy yo! ¡Aún estoy viva!' y de pasó olvidar lo de estas tres últimas semanas y 'comenzar de nuevo'. ¿Cómo ha venido? Pues digamos que después de 'Go to Sleep' pues le cogí cierto 'cariño', pasando del amor que se tienen, visto de madre a hijo y viceversa o viéndose en un amor que supera esa barrera, así que no pude evitar hacer un fic más de ellos. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el fic! La verdad es que hacia tiempo que tenía este argumento en mente, pero nunca tenía ganas de escribirlo. Y, bueno, a mi me gusta el argumento, aunque no estoy conforme con lo que ha quedado escrito, pero eso ya es cuestión de que quien lo lea decida si le gusta o no.

Oh, el último lo siento era lo que estaba escrito en el papel, por si alguien no ha caído en ese detalle.

Ja Ne!


End file.
